Jalan-Jalan
by Tinkxx
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau anak-anaknya Papa John jalan-jalan ke mal berlima sendiri? Mark yang harus jagain adik-adiknya yang nggak jelas dan Jisung yang tiba-tiba nangis/"Dia jahat, kak!" teriak Jisung sambil narik rambut belakangnya Mark./"...kalau nangis gantengnya hilang loh."/OOC/Bukan humor. DLDR. Enjoy [SMROOKIES] [NCT] [MINI ROOKIES] [NCT DREAM]


Title: Jalan-Jalan

(Tinkxx)

Mama/OC

Papa/Johnny

NCT DREAM all member

Mas Doyoung

Kun

Winwin

 **an:** keluarga papa john kembali! Suh/Seo? Saya lebih suka pake Suh sih:)

Bukan humor. Family. Mereka cuma jalan-jalan. Bisa jadi angst /bohong

– **Jalan-Jalan –**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah dan menyenangkan bagi keluarga Suh. Pagi-pagi mereka udah siap mau jalan-jalan. Kata Jisung sih mau ke mal, mau beli baju sama mainan. Terus main ke Timezone. Terakhirnya makan deh. Jisung yang bilang ya.

Pukul sebelas kelima anaknya Papa Johnny udah wangi sambil pakai baju buat jalan-jalan. Mama sama Papa juga sudah siap, tapi mereka nggak ikut anak-anak ke mal, katanya Jisung lagi, Papa sama Mamanya mau berduaan. Tapi kayaknya mau ke kondangan.

"Kalian sama Mas Doyoung, ya. Hati-hati. Mark, adik-adiknya dijaga loh. Awas aja kalau Mama dapat telepon ada yang berantem atau nangis." kata Mama sambil benerin kemeja yang dipakai Jisung.

Papa Johnny ngedeketin Mark sambil ngasih kartu yang biasanya digesek buat beli sesuatu sama beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu. Matanya Mark langsung mendelik. "Papa ngasih aku ini?"

"Katanya kalian mau baju baru?"

Jaemin langsung seneng dan lonjak-lonjak bareng Donghyuck. "Tapi jangan berlebihan kalau beli. Dua baju satu celana cukup. Jangan lupa harganya dilihat dulu sebelum ambil. Mark, urus adiknya loh ya!"

Mark angguk-angguk. Dia ambil kartu itu dan masukin ke dompetnya. "Siap, pa! Mark siap jagain!"

"Yaudah kalau gitu. Ayo, Ma, kita pergi. Kondangannya udah mau mulai, nih. Kalau telat kan nggak enak." ucap Papa Johnny sambil ngajak Mama keluar. Tapi Mama masih kayak nggak ikhlas gitu ninggalin mereka main sendirian, terutama Jisung. Walaupun Mark udah sering main sendiri.

"Duh, Pa, Mama nggak yakin ninggalin Jisung sendirian,"

Jeno ngambek. "Terus kita nggak dianggap gitu, Ma?"

"Bukan gitu, Nak. Tapi Jisung masih kecil,"

Keempat anak yang lain langsung natap ke Mas Doyoung, minta supaya sopir muda ganteng kelahiran Jawa yang udah kerja sama mereka selama lima tahun bisa bujuk Mama. Mas Doyoung senyum aneh yang otomatis keliatan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, terus ngomong ke Mama, "Anu, Bu, ndak papa Jisung ikut aja. Ada saya kok yang jagain mereka. Jisung sendiri juga kayaknya mau ikut mas-masnya,"

Mama natap Papa Johnny minta dukungan, tapi Papa malah diem aja sambil naikin alis. Akhirnya Mama ngehela napas dan nganggukin kepala. "Yaudah, Mas, jagain anak-anak, loh ya. Mereka itu nakal banget, nanti kalau ada apa-apa kan repot kalau nggak ada saya sama papanya."

"Ndak papa, Bu. Saya siap jagain kok." ucap Mas Doyoung sambil senyum.

Setelah itu Papa Johnny langsung narik tangan Mama. Anak-anak ngikutin ke depan dan lambaiin tangannya pas mobil Papa Mamanya udah jalan sampai belokan gang.

Kemudian Jisung jingkrak-jingkrak, dia masuk mobil duluan yang setelah itu disusul kakak-kakaknya. Yang terakhir Mas Doyoung yang masih harus nutup pintu sama pagar. Dia masuk dan udah nemuin kalau semuanya lagi teriak-teriak seneng. Ngomongnya nggak ada yang woles gitu lah. Untung dia udah biasa dan sabar.

"Kita ke mal yang biasanya ya, Mas Young." kata Mark yang duduk di depan. Mas Doyoung ngangguk paham dan jalanin mobilnya ke tujuan yang dibilang Mark.

* * *

Sesampainya di mal, mereka langsung masuk bareng berlima dan Mark nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jisung. Mas Doyoung diem aja ngikutin dari belakang. Kalau dilihat sekilas sih Mas Doyoung nggak keliatan kayak sopir karena selama kerja di Keluarga Suh dia udah dibuat semodis mungkin. Malah bisa aja dia dikira masih saudara sama anak-anak di depannya ini. Dia juga ganteng kok, sama kayak Bang Jaehyun gitu yang kayak artis Korea, sayangnya dia nyasar ke rumahnya Papa Johnny yang waktu itu lagi butuh sopir. Yaudahlah, dia nerima dengan lapang dada. Yang penting halal dan masih bisa kirim uang buat Ibu Bapak di kampung, katanya sih gitu.

"Mas, jangan bengong dong kalau jalan. Nabrak orang loh nanti." kata Jaemin sambil narik tangannya Mas Doyoung. Mas Doyoung gelagapan dan ngikutin mereka ke toko baju. Dia nggak kaget kok ke mal, dia udah sering diajakin keluarganya Papa Johnny. Bahkan dibeliin baju juga.

Dia duduk-duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang baju-baju. Nungguin anak-anak yang lagi sibuk milih. Tiba-tiba Mark datengin dia dan ngomong, "Mas, pilih juga bajunya,"

Mas Doyoung kaget. Dia yang lagi bengong langsung geleng-geleng. "Ndak, ndak usah. Mas duduk sini aja nungguin kalian."

Mark muter matanya males. "Kayak baru kenal aja, Mas. Disuruh Papa nih,"

"Lah Mas kan sopir,"

"Mas udah kayak Mas aku. Udah buruan pilih bajunya,"

Mas Doyoung masih mikir-mikir. Sebenernya dia juga butuh baju buat ketemu anaknya pak RT Hansol. Tapi dia nggak mungkin kan beli baju pakai uang tabungannya yang harus dikirim ke kampung buat sekolah adiknya disana. Dia bolak balik natap Mark. Terus akhirnya nanya sekali lagi, "Beneran ndak papa?"

"Iya, Mas, nggak papa kok!" sahut Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba udah ada di samping Mark sambil tangannya masih bawa PSP. Dia meringis pas lihat kakaknya mendelik ke dia. "Kenapa, kak?"

"Kalau mau main mending kamu nggak usah ikut, dek."

Donghyuck meringis lagi, mainannya dia masukin tas dan langsung ngacir nyari Jaemin dan Jeno.

Mas Doyoung udah berdiri sambil ngikutin Mark.

Tenang aja, Jisung nggak hilang kok!

* * *

Tiga jam mereka muterin mal, perut belum keisi apa-apa tapi mereka nggak keliatan capek. Eh capek kok, cuma Mark sama Mas Doyoung. Yang lain masih sumringah dapat mainan.

Mereka akhirnya mampir ke salah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada disana.

"Kamu yang pesen ya, dek," ucap Mark ke Jisung waktu mereka berlima udah dapat tempat duduk. Jisung sendiri masih sibuk mengagumi mainan barunya, nggak peduli sama apa yang dibilang Mark. Pura-pura nggak denger gitu lah.

Mark dengus kesel. Dia noleh ke saudaranya yang lain dan mereka semua sama, mainan sendiri. Jeno yang terkenal paling waras pun juga ikutan nggak jelas. Dia coba ngomong lagi ke Jisung sambil narik mainannya. "Dek, dengerin Kakak ngomong. Kamu pesen ke mbak-mbak yang ada disana, pesen makan kayak yang biasanya mama pesenin. Ngerti, dek?"

Jisung bengong. Setelah itu dia malah cemberut ke arah Mark. Kalau aja ini dirumah, pasti dia udah lempar salah satu mainannya ke arah Mark. Sayangnya dia sadar tempat dan malah ngelirik Mas Doyoung yang udah hampir tidur.

Dia melet ke arah Mark. "Kakak aja sana yang pesen. Aku males,"

Mark istigfar dalam hati. Dia nahan diri buat gak unyel-unyel muka adik bungsunya. "Ayolah, dek, pesen sana. Kamu nggak kasian sama kakak yang capek?"

Donghyuck muter matanya males. Dia mukul tangan Mark sampai bunyi dan bikin Mark mendelik natap dia. "Dipikir tadi yang jalan cuma kakak doang? Kita semua juga jalan kali, kak."

Jaemin ikutan nimbrung, "Tau tuh kakak. Yang tua kan harusnya yang pesenin."

Jeno yang biasanya diem ikut manas-manasin. "Udah sana, pesenin makan, keburu pingsan nih. Kakak juga yang bakal tanggung jawab."

Rasanya dia pengin pulang aja kalau udah gini. Adiknya nggak ada yang sejalan sama dia. Bahkan Jeno kayaknya udah lupa kebaikannya selama ini. Pengin nangis, kata Mark dalam hati. Nggak mungkin juga dia minta Mas Doyoung buat pesenin mereka makan, yang ada nanti malah bikin mbak-mbaknya bingung dan akhirnya minta nomor telepon.

 _Yaudahlah, demi nama keluarga Suh! Demi adik-adikku yang gemes, aku bakal pesenin kalian makan._

Mark udah siap berdiri sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau Jisung udah pergi duluan sama Donghyuck buat pesen makanan. Dia melongo lihat Donghyuck yang noleh ke dia sambil kibas-kibasin uang lima puluh ribuan lima ke arahnya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, dia gitu sambil joget-joget. Bikin Mark malu setengah mati karena langsung ditatap orang-orang.

Seketika dia sibuk sama ponselnya dan ngebiarin adik nggak jelasnya tetep joget-joget, pura-pura nggak kenal. Sedangkan Jisung masa bodo dan ninggalin Donghyuck gitu aja. Dia natap mbak-mbak pramusaji sampai bikin pipi mbaknya merah gara-gara gemes karena ada anak SD dengan pipi gembil nyasar ke restoran tempat dia kerja.

Mbaknya nutup mulut sambil nahan teriak. Harus profesional, walaupun yang pesen dedek gemes kayak sekarang, batinnya. "Pesen apa, dek?"

Jisung nelengin kepalanya, terus dia bilang, "Pesen yang biasanya dipesen mama,"

"Eh?" Mbaknya bingung. Dia natap Jisung antara gemes pengin cubit sama pengin ngusir. Tapi dia nggak setega itu buat ngusir anak kecil.

Akhirnya Donghyuck datang-masih kibas-kibas uang-nolongin Jisung. Dia noleh ke Jisung. "Udah pesen, dek?"

Jisung gelengin kepala. "Belum, kak. Mbaknya nggak tau pesenannya mama,"

Seketika Donghyuck ngakak. Mbaknya udah istigfar beberapa kali. Lima menit cuma buat ngeliat dua anak cowok tanggung dan kecil yang nggak jelas pesen apa nggak. Untung lagi nggak rame, juga antrian tumben banget sepi.

"Dasar norak!"

Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang nyeletuk. Jisung noleh bingung. Tapi dia cukup sadar kalau anak tadi ngomong ke dia. Dia natap anak itu sambil diem, nggak niat ngomong balik.

"Kamu loh norak!" kata anak itu lagi dan Jisung kepancing omongannya. Dia merengut. Tangannya udah hampir mau mukul tapi nggak jadi karena inget kata papanya kalau nggak boleh mukul anak orang sembarangan. Dia nyenggol Donghyuck tapi Donghyuck diem aja, lagi sibuk pesen. Akhirnya dia ngelihat anak itu lagi.

"Aku nggak norak!" teriak Jisung ke anak tadi.

Anak tadi julurin lidahnya. "Dasar anak mama!"

Dan Jisung udah mau nangis, badannya udah gemeteran. Sedangkan anak tadi malah ngakak. Jisung langsung narik baju Donghyuck yang lagi pesen disebelahnya. Donghyuck diem aja, masih sibuk pesen, padahal bajunya udah ketarik sampai kelihatan kaos dalamnya.

Karena nggak ada yang peduliin Jisung, dia nangis kejer deh. Anak tadi masih ngakak, malahan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dan lonjak-lonjak seneng.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAA,"

Donghyuck syok. Dia noleh ke bawah dan nemuin Jisung udah meluk perutnya sambil nangis nunjuk anak yang lagi ngakak. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin tapi kebanyakan nggak mau tau dan lanjut makan. Mbak-mbak pramusaji yang udah sadar dari tadi kalau ada dua anak berantem cuma geleng-geleng kepala nggak mau tau. Dia ngacir ke belakang nyiapin pesenannya Donghyuck.

"Loh dek, kenapa? Kok nangis?" tanya mbak-mbak pramusaji yang lain.

"Loh dek, jangan nangis, nanti gantengnya hilang loh," kata tante yang ada di sebelah Donghyuck. Donghyuck cuma senyumin aja sambil masih meluk Jisung. "Dek, udahan dong, malu loh."

Sedangkan Mark, Jaemin, dan Jeno langsung ikutan kaget. Dia noleh ke tempat Jisung nangis. Mereka udah kenal banget suara nangisnya Jisung, makanya mereka bertiga langsung lari kesana. Mas Doyoung cuma bengong lihat Jisung nangis. Dia udah mau telepon Papa Johnny kalau aja Mark nggak teriak ke dia. "Jangan telepon papa, Mas! Nanti malah dimarahi,"

Mas Doyoung ngangguk paham. Ngebiarin anak-anak itu ngehampirin Jisung yang masih ngejer.

Pas udah nyampe di sana dia langsung meluk Jisung. "Dia jahat, kak!" Jisung ngadu sambil narik rambut belakangnya Mark.

Jeno gelagapan, dia ngelus pundak Jisung sambil nenangin dia. "Udah, dek, jangan nangis dong.. Udah kelas 4 kok masih nangis, sih.. Nggak malu diliatin orang-orang?"

Jisung bodo amat sama apa yang diomongin Jeno. Dia malah makin meluk Mark erat dan ngejer. Dia sakit hati dan dia masih bisa denger anak tadi ngakak puas. Dia sakit hati! Dia gak terima!

Jaemin yang masih bengong nanya ke Donghyuck, "Adek kenapa?"

"Mana aku tau,"

"Kan dari tadi kamu sama dia, Hyuck! Gimana, sih?!"

"Kan aku pesen, dia di sebelah aku,"

"Harusnya kan kamu tau!"

"Aku nggak tau!"

"Tapi kan—"

"EHEM."

Mereka berdua noleh dan mbak-mbak pramusaji sudah natap garang mereka berdua. "Ini pesanannya,"

Mereka berdua diem. Terus otomatis natap Jeno. Jeno mendengus ngeliat dua adiknya yang masih aja nggak tanggap beginian. Dia langsung ngomong ke mbaknya, "Bawa pulang aja, mbak, makannya."

Mbaknya maksa senyum yang malah jadi serem. Jaemin sama Donghyuck langsung ngacir balik ke tempat duduk. Ninggalin Mark dan Jisung yang masih pelukan karena Jisung masih nangis. Jeno nunggu dengan sabar waktu mbaknya bungkus pesenan mereka. Berusaha biar nggak ngeluarin kata-kata kasar ke Jaemin dan Donghyuck.

"Udah, dek, diem dong.. Kakak telepon Papa loh kalau masih nangis," kata Mark sambil ngelus kepalanya Jisung dan ngasih isyarat ke anak tadi buat berhenti ngakak. Tapi anak tadi malah bikin dia kesel karena anak itu malah ngejek dia pakai joget-joget alay. Dia juga nggak mungkin neriakin anak orang di tempat rame gini.

"CHENLE!"

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang berwajah oriental masuk ke restoran. Wajah yang paling tua merah nahan marah dan yang dua lainnya gelisah. Sedangkan anak tadi langsung noleh kaget. Dia mau lari tapi nggak tau mau kemana. Akhirnya dia pasrah pas tiga orang itu nyamperin dia dan jewer kupingnya. "Duh duh, kak, sakit.."

"Siapa suruh ngilang? Siapa suruh masuk sini?"

Dia langsung noleh ke arah Jisung yang udah berhenti nangis tapi masih sesenggukan. Tangannya masih megang bajunya Mark. Dan dua orang tadi langsung sadar sesuatu.

"KAMU BIKIN ANAK ORANG NANGIS LAGI?!" teriak salah satu yang wajahnya kalem tapi ternyata galak. Mark aja sampai kaget dengernya.

"Huaaaaa Kakakkkk ampunnnn. Chenle nggak nakal lagi, Chenle nggak bikin anak orang nangis lagi." teriak anak tadi yang namanya Chenle. Orang-orang ngeliatin mereka bentar tapi langsung dengus kesel. Sedangkan orang yang teriak tadi langsung bungkukin badan minta maaf ke orang-orang.

"Kak Kun jangan jahat-jahat dong ke Chenle," ucap satunya.

"Kamu itu juga gitu, Winwin! Jaga Chenle bentar aja nggak bisa! Renjun juga main PSP terus dari tadi, jadi ngilang kan adiknya!"

"Iya, kak, iya.. Maafin Renjun.." Anak cowok seumuran Jaemin dan Donghyuck langsung nunduk takut pas dimarahin kakaknya. Mark jadi nggak tega pas lihat mereka dimarahi gitu.

Mark yakin kakaknya pasti kesel banget. Dia bisa tau karena dia juga punya adik, empat malah. Nggak ada yang jelas juga. Dia mau nepuk pundaknya kalau aja Jisung gak narik bajunya. "Biarin aja, kak." katanya dendam banget kayaknya.

Mark hela napas. Lalu orang yang dipanggil Kak Kun tadi nyamperin Mark. Dia senyum ke Mark dan Mark yakin kalau itu senyum indah banget. "Maafin adik saya, ya. Dia emang nakal kok. Tadi tiba-tiba ngilang pas saya lagi bayar baju,"

Mark ngangguk canggung. "Nggak papa kok, Mas," Dia yakin kalau Kak Kun ini umurnya lebih tua dari dia.

Kak Kun senyum lagi dan nunduk ke Jisung. Dia ngelus kepalanya. "Kamu pasti seumuran sama Chenle. Maafin Chenle, ya, dek. Dia emang nakal banget. Dia nggak mukul, kan?"

"Nggak kok, kak.." Jisung ngomong sambil ngelirik Chenle yang sembunyi di belakang kakak satunya lagi.

"Yaudah, maaf ya kalau adik saya bikin keributan.." Sebelum pergi, dia juga minta maaf ke mbak-mbak dan mas-mas pramusaji karena udah bikin gaduh. Mereka senyum ke arah Mark sebelum akhirnya nggak kelihatan lagi.

"Kak, ayo pulang." kata Jeno yang udah bawa kantong plastik banyak di tangannya. Mark langsung noleh dan ngeiyain. Sebelum pergi dia juga minta maaf ke mbak-mbak dan mas-mas pramusaji kalau adiknya juga jadi bagian dari kegaduhan.

* * *

"Dek, kamu tadi diejek apaan kok bisa sampai nangis?" tanya Jaemin sambil minum minuman sodanya.

Jisung yang lagi mainin mainan robot barunya cuma gumam, "Masa' katanya Jisung anak mama,"

Seketika semuanya hening. Mas Doyoung bahkan keselek minumnya-yang untungnya masih bisa nyetir. Mark yang ada di depan cuma hela napas. Jeno yang disamping Jisung langsung nepuk pundaknya.

Kemudian Donghyuck ngakak dari belakang. "Tapi kan kamu emang anak mama, dek. Emang anaknya siapa?"

Jisung diem dan wajahnya langsung merah, malu. Jaemin jadi ikutan ngakak lihat adiknya. Jeno langsung natap tajam dua orang dibelakang pas Jisung udah mau nangis lagi gara-gara diketawain.

"Makanya apa-apa jangan langsung nangis, dicerna dulu omongannya." kata Mark yang akhirnya bikin Jisung balik cengengesan.

Mas Doyoung hampir nangis alay waktu lihat anak-anak bosnya saling menyanyangi dan mencintai kayak gitu. Dia bersyukur bisa nganterin anak-anak kayak mereka yang nggak banyak omong dan nyuruh ini itu.

Mark yang sadar Mas Doyoung mau nangis langsung nabok pahanya. "Jangan kumat alaynya, Mas."

Dan akhirnya satu mobil ngakak semua.

 **END**

Maaf kalau ada ada istilah yang salah, boleh dikoreksi biar saya makin tau^^

Welcome dek Chenle and Renjun~:3

Publish ini buat ngeramein debutnya nct dream yeahhh. Anak-anak lucu banget sih, pengin saya unyel-unyel:3

Dan lagi saya nggak nyangka udah jadi noona:""

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
